


Other things, best done at home

by iamleavingthisfandom



Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Fix-It, Fuck the Canon, Light Bondage, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, Teasing, am I supposed to tag something else, and fluff, and healthy discussions of relationships, okay so maybe there's some plot bc yeah it got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: "I just… I don’t want to hurt or overwhelm you, especially while you’re still not fighting fit, so can we discuss these at a later date?” Eddie was smiling, and Richie hated how whipped he was for him. He loved it all the same, though.“Of course. We’d need a way longer discussion about limits and all anyway, and I don’t want to wait any longer to be tied up and teased until I cry and beg,” Richie could not believe Eddie was the horny one out of the two of them. Not that he had any complaints, though. Not at all.“Okay, yes, that’s great, but,” Richie cleared his throat trying to ignore the heat that spread through his stomach, “just so we’re both on the same page. Just how much are you comfortable with? And how far do you want to go tonight?”“Oh, I’m definitely fine with orgasm delay.” Richie swore under his breath at that. This could not escape Eddie’s notice, and he grinned. “I’m fully expecting you to ignore my begging for a long while, and fuck me into the mattress when you see fit.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546576
Comments: 36
Kudos: 474





	Other things, best done at home

**Author's Note:**

> Sup folx. Y'all wanted more porn, so I went out and got more porn, do any of you want anything else? But yeah, alright, I've been zoning out for a month unable to think of anything except for these bastards, and this just sorta happened. This is one of the longest things I've ever written, too, bc holy shit did it get out of hand.  
They are sweet and 40 and in love and discovering themselves and their kinks while bantering, fight me. Also idk, I'm pretty taken with the whole running short idea, so I might write another one, we shall see.
> 
> Was Eddie injured in this universe during the fight with Pennywise? Was it just the knife-in-cheek? Was it the claw? Who the fuck knows, bc I sure don't, but it doesn't matter. But for the record, there probably wasn't a claw, bc that would leave him in a wheelchair or something and require physical therapy and all, and this is just pretty plotless porn decidedly not dealing with these serious issues. 
> 
> another warning for gross overuse of italics, bc yeah
> 
> Oh, and this one is in Richie's POV and Richie tops, just in case anyone is wondering.
> 
> Massive shout-out to eddiekaspsnacc, the sweetest human being on earth, for reading this over and giving me the confidence to post it <3

They ended up being late to the restaurant, but it only earned them a curious look from Bev and a very pointed chuckle from Stan. Okay, maybe they were kind of obvious. Maybe one of the marks showing up on Eddie’s neck was just peeking out from the collar of his shirt. Well, it wasn’t like they _needed_ to hide anything, especially from the Losers.

As expected, the dinner went swimmingly. There was plenty of food (_the nice kind, the kind that you got just enough of to eat it all in the restaurant and not have any leftovers_), some drinks, and a lot of conversation. Everyone had a lot to tell and hear. There was the matter of everyone’s jobs (that went way too well to assume there was no supernatural intervention), which thankfully did not crash and burn after they defeated It. There was, of course, the underlying twinge of guilt everyone felt over Mike staying in Derry so that all of them could go off and actually live their lives. There were a couple of attempts to mention that to Mike, but he would just brush it off and say things like “I chose that” and “I’m happy with my life,” and at one point “Well, I’m pursuing my dreams now.” The topic was quickly changed, but there was a silent agreement between the rest of the Losers that they were going to do something pretty great for Mike Hanlon. It wasn’t clear what yet, but they would think of something.

By the end of the night, everyone was happy and a bit giddy, and at the same time kind of sad to leave. After many, many reassurances that they’d stay in touch, group chat, phone and Skype calls, meet-ups and all, the group parted ways.

Instead of going back to the hotel room, Richie and Eddie decided to go to Eddie’s place. With it being closer and _not a nasty hotel room that probably had unwashed sheets — you know how dirty the rooms are? You shine a UV light in one and you got a fucking Pollock painting, Rich_ (Richie thought hotel rooms were fine, but whatever), they figured, it would be easier to talk at Eddie’s. He had recently moved into a new flat he rented for an entirely unreasonable amount of money, but luckily (read: most likely with supernatural intervention, even if Richie didn’t want to assume things he knew fuck-all about), he could afford it.

The ride to Eddie’s (_we are not taking the subway, do you have a death wish? They found unidentified bacteria. In New York subway. The bacteria evolved into a new fucking species — stop fucking laughing, asshole!_ God help him, that was the man Richie chose to love) was full of banter and laughter. Nothing crazy, nothing that would make the cab driver uncomfortable. Richie’s hand did rest on Eddie’s thigh for the entirety of the ride, yes, but there was a perfectly innocent explanation for that. He had just forgotten what the explanation was.

And if, while Eddie was paying for the ride, Richie’s hand crept a bit higher and hovered in the general proximity of his crotch? That was… Alright, so he didn’t really have an explanation for _that_. All he knew was that it made Eddie look at him darkly and practically pull him out of the cab and to the elevator with a death grip on his arm. He even allowed a kiss in the elevator — something Richie wouldn’t have thought possible, but here they were.

He fully expected for them to sit down and have a healthy discussion of how they could make this work first thing, and then maybe call it a night. Or possibly exchange blowjobs or handjobs and then call it a night.

What he wasn’t expecting was to be tugged into a deep and dirty kiss by his tie as soon as the door was closed. Not that he was against it, he was definitely on board with that, as on board as he could possibly be, and sure, his hands were already bunching up the fabric of Eddie’s shirt under his jacket.

But then Eddie’s lips were trailing down his jaw and down his neck, and soon a hickey was sucked into his skin. Which, again, he was very much on board with, but this was bound to escalate soon.

“Eddie,” Richie tried to get his attention from where Eddie was latched onto his neck. Admittedly, he didn’t want to stop him ever, but Eddie was the one who wanted to have a talk. And it _was_ important. He let out a sound when Eddie bit his skin. “Eds,” he tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Eddie lifted his head and looked him in the eyes.

“What?”

“What?” Richie repeated, not quite mocking, more indignant than anything else. “You’re the one who said we needed to have a talk about what all this means for us.” Eddie sighed, stepping back.

“Yeah, you’re right. Come on, then, I’ll make us some tea.”

Richie took off his shoes and followed him into the small kitchen. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons of his shirt. On another thought, he took off his suit jacket, draping it over the back of a chair in the kitchen. He sat down and watched Eddie turn the electric kettle on. He watched all the more intently as Eddie stretched to get to the shelf with a few boxes of tea. Of course, he could get up and help him reach the tea, but instead he opted to watch how Eddie’s slacks shaped his perfect—

“Are you seriously staring at my ass right now, dickwad?” Richie’s eyes shot up to meet a fond expression on Eddie’s face. He was holding a box of Earl Grey.

“What can I do, your ass is a sight too perfect to be ignored.” Eddie just shook his head with a slight smile. Richie grinned and looked up at the tea in thought. He could take advantage of this. “Wait, what if I want Peppermint and not Earl Grey?”

“Then you can get it yourself,” Eddie was definitely onto him. “Make yourself useful and get us two mugs from that cupboard,” Richie followed where Eddie pointed and took two mugs out of the cupboard, putting them on the counter. After a heartbeat, he slipped his hands around Eddie’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Eddie’s breath caught, and Richie smiled to himself.

“Making myself useful,” he said evenly as he carefully relaxed Eddie’s tie and slipped it over his head. There was no protest, and he pulled the end through the loop to undo the knot and hung the tie over the back of the same chair where his jacket was.

“Wait here, I’ll go change,” Eddie sounded shaky. He clumsily yanked the tie off where it was hanging and walked to the bedroom. Richie smiled as he watched him disappear behind the door. Cute.

Richie made himself comfortable and looked around. It was obvious that the kitchen hadn’t been used for too long; there were just a few things here and there. It seemed like it wasn’t intended to be in long-term use.

Soon, Eddie walked in, now dressed in a soft T-shirt and sweatpants. He looked soft and cozy, the sight warming Richie’s heart. Sure, he’d be happy to see Eddie in any clothes at all (or out of them), and he would be gorgeous to Richie no matter what he wore. But there was something domestic and intimate about seeing him like this — unguarded, comfortable. He really wanted to see Eddie like this all the time.

“So.” Looked like Eddie was done talking before he even began. He stared at Richie, as if he were waiting for something.

Richie kind of figured he wouldn’t be used to open communication and it could be difficult to get that right. Hell, he wasn’t either, but he was willing to try. And if Eddie needed him to start, he would start.

“So.” He took a breath, thinking of what to say. “I— I meant it all, of course. That I love you, that is, and kind of always have,” he chuckled at that. The whole demon-clown-killing and forgetting-each-other-for-twenty-seven-years as well as repressed-teenage-crush didn’t give them an opportunity for any ‘always have’s, logically. But there was no other way to express how he yearned to be with Eddie (or, when he didn’t remember, _someone like Eddie_, which didn’t make much sense, either) for three decades, how he felt safe and understood when he was with him, the way he didn’t with anyone else. How even though they had all changed in the last 27 years, as all people do, he felt the same chemistry with Eddie, he still understood him without Eddie having to say things.

And maybe Eddie understood, too, seeing as he was watching him with a small knowing smile.

“And I meant that I want everything with you. Being together, living together, coming home from work to fall into each other’s arms and fall asleep on the couch after two kisses because we’re old, boring, and tired — the whole nine yards,” Richie continued as Eddie’s smile grew. “So, uh, that’s what I want,” he finished lamely. Damn, he had it for a while, but how was he supposed to—

“Yeah, that sounds good, I want that, too.” Richie didn’t get to finish his thought before Eddie spoke, and he was grateful for that. He reached out to intertwine their fingers. “The thing is, how fast do we do this? My divorce will take a couple more weeks, and I should probably stay here while that’s on-going,” Richie nodded in response, “but what happens after that? We can figure things out with days off and phone calls for a while, I guess, but I don’t want that; after the blowjob earlier today I want a repeat performance at least a few times a week.”

Richie laughed at that. Coming from Eddie, that was unexpected. Very much encouraged, though.

“Seeing as you’re not too attached to your job here,” Eddie shrugged noncommittally, “you could move in with me in LA. I have a nice place there, but if you want, we could get a new place together.”

Eddie wasn’t even surprised, which was a testament to how well they knew each other.

“Yeah, we should do that. Definitely.”

It was almost weird how sure Eddie was. Dropping everything he knew to move across the country was not something he fully expected him to do. He figured, since Eddie wasn’t that attached to what he had in New York, it was one of the options, but it seemed risky.

He was glad Eddie liked that option.

“Then we can have a repeat performance of that blowjob as many times a week as you like,” Richie smirked as Eddie let out a laugh.

“I was hoping we could also switch up the set, too. So that the audience always has something new to look forward to,” Richie was so in love with this man.

“I think we can manage that. Do the fans have any requests for future shows?” he grinned. His grin was quickly gone, though, as Eddie started listing off things matter-of-factly.

“Well, I’d love to explore pain play — you know, the usual, like spanking, possibly with toys, choking, definitely hair-pulling, maybe spit-roasting at some point, too — dom/sub dynamics, for sure, maybe even pet play, at least to try that once.” Richie’s eyes must have been getting wider with each item listed, because Eddie stopped and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“E-Eds,” Richie managed to croak out before being interrupted.

“We’re not going to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, of course. I just thought I might be interested in exploring any of those things,” he cast his eyes down, looking unsure, and Richie’s heart yearned to give this man anything he wanted. And it wasn’t like he was against kinky stuff, not at all. Well, not most of it. It was just all a bit sudden, especially coming from Eddie. He sighed at himself. He could do better than that.

“I didn’t say that. I just… I don’t want to hurt or overwhelm you, especially while you’re still not fighting fit, so can we discuss these at a later date?” Eddie was smiling, and Richie hated how whipped he was for him. He loved it all the same, though.

“Of course. We’d need a way longer discussion about limits and all anyway, and I don’t want to wait any longer to be tied up and teased until I cry and beg,” Richie could not believe Eddie was the horny one out of the two of them. Not that he had any complaints, though. Not at all.

“Okay, yes, that’s great, but,” Richie cleared his throat trying to ignore the heat that spread through his stomach, “just so we’re both on the same page. Just how much are you comfortable with? And how far do you want to go tonight?”

“Oh, I’m definitely fine with orgasm delay.” Richie swore under his breath at that. This could not escape Eddie’s notice, and he grinned. “I’m fully expecting you to ignore my begging for a long while, and fuck me into the mattress when you see fit.”

“God, fuck, you’re so hot I can’t stand it, Eds.” Eddie was already standing up from the chair and grabbing Richie’s arm from the table. Richie let him pull him to his feet and followed him towards the bedroom.

“Then do something about it.”

“Oh, I intend to,” he almost forgot to ask his next question, but things had to be in order. “Safewords,” he said in an unsteady voice as they were walking and he felt a very painful lack of Eddie close to him. “Are you familiar with the traffic lights system?”

“I am, and I’m fine using it tonight should we need to. Now shut up and kiss me, or I am seriously going to explode,” Eddie turned towards him as he was opening the door blindly.

Richie didn’t have to be asked twice as he stepped forward, bringing him into a kiss with a hand on Eddie’s chin. He kept the touches of lips soft and gentle for all of ten seconds before Eddie licked into his mouth and pulled him into the room. It didn’t take another moment for Richie to get onboard, and he pulled Eddie even closer with a hand on the small of his back while sucking on his tongue. And having had another moment, he gripped the backs of Eddie’s thighs and first brought one up to wind around his hips, then the other, holding him up. Eddie moaned low into the kiss and pulled away.

“Fuck, how are you even able to do this?” his tone was more turned on than complaining, and Richie grinned.

“You’re just small and easy to hold up, Spaghetti-man, you barely weigh anything,” he was pretty sure Eddie was trying to glare at him, but it wasn’t very convincing, considering the fact that he tried to rut his hips into Richie’s at the same time.

“Don’t call me Spaghetti-man when you’re about to fuck me.”

“Oh, I’m not about to fuck you just yet,” Richie let his voice slip into an authoritative tone. He was very satisfied with how it made Eddie keen. “Don’t forget, first, I’m going to tie you up and tease you for as long as I want to.”

“Yeah, shit, do that,” Eddie was already breathless, and Richie would be lying if he said that didn’t stroke his ego. So he didn’t say anything, instead opting to bite on Eddie’s neck exposed by his T-shirt. Then he moved to the bed and considered his options. There weren’t very many, and few of them seemed like they were going to help the mood. So he chose to turn around and sit down on the bed, effectively pulling Eddie into his lap.

He didn’t give Eddie time to kiss him again, instead tugging his T-shirt up and off his. There was no protest, and there were lips chasing his right as the soft cotton hit the floor. He allowed it for a few quick touches, and then pulled away again, ignoring the confused noise that followed.

“Take the rest of your clothes off and lie on the bed with your hands at the headboard,” well, maybe he didn’t need to sit down on the bed when they were just going to get up again so soon, sure. But he did need to feel what it was like to have a lapful of Eddie Kaspbrak (_it was his absolute favorite way to sit now, and he wouldn’t be able to hold anything else in his lap ever again, because nothing could ever compare_).

Eddie didn’t need him to elaborate, and stood up from Richie’s lap to do just that. While he was busy, Richie went to the dresser standing next to the wall.

“Any ties you don’t mind ruining?” he called out.

“Second drawer from the top, either the light green or the dark purple one,” he heard an answer, and opened the dresser. He saw neatly folded clothes and an array of carefully presented ties. The two ties in question were stacked in the back of the drawer, and Richie considered his options. The light green one was a bit rougher to the touch, some weird fabric he couldn’t name to save his life. The dark purple one was a deep plum color, something that would look nicely against Eddie’s skin.

There was shuffling from the general direction of the bed, so Richie decided, fuck it, and went with the purple one. When he turned back, he almost regretted not asking Eddie to keep his boxers on. He was lying on the bed in all his naked glory, his legs slightly parted and his hands gripping the headboard, looking at Richie expectantly, with a bit of a challenge in his eyes and a small smirk. Richie’s brain short-circuited.

It definitely did not help matters that Eddie was sporting a semi.

It took Eddie raising his eyebrows for Richie to actually move to the bed, his face probably in a ridiculous expression that failed to express all the awe, and the gratitude, and the adoration he felt in that moment. But Eddie smiled at him softly, so maybe he understood.

“Tie me up already, Casanova,” even his teasing was fond. He wasted no more time before sitting down on the bed and twisting the tie around Eddie’s hands, below the headboard, through the loop… He looked down at Eddie to see that he was watching his movements with rapt attention. Smiling, he bent over and caught Eddie’s lips in a short kiss.

“So bondage, huh?” he said, only pulling away by a hair with a grin. Eddie chuckled in response.

“And being manhandled, apparently. These are the sure ones as of now, anyway.”

“We’ll find more sure ones,” Richie moved to mouth at Eddie’s jaw line.

“Is that a promise?” When he pulled up again, Eddie’s smile was tender and hopeful. And, perhaps more importantly, sure. He went in for a kiss, loving the way Eddie lifted his head a little to reach his lips, but at the last moment he turned his head and instead pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek right by his ear. At the protesting sound, he let out a laugh and sucked on his earlobe.

“It certainly is.”

“You’re such a tease,” Eddie’s complaint lacked any punch to it.

“Thought that was what you wanted tonight,” Richie’s breath hit Eddie’s ear, and he saw him shudder a little. _Oh_, they could definitely work with that.

“It is,” he needed no further invitation to get up, ignoring the unhappy sound from Eddie, and take off his shirt and undershirt. After a second of consideration, he took off his slacks, too, and threw them on the floor. Where his clothes landed was no longer his problem; that was something future Richie would have to look into. He, on the other hand, had an entirely naked tied-up Eddie to attend to.

While climbing between his legs, he couldn’t really pass up an opportunity to finally admire them up close. He knew, theoretically, from phone calls and all, that Eddie had taken up running after they came back from Derry. It had only been a couple of months, though, and while it was too little time to actually build noticeable muscles, Richie could swear he could see them tightening under the skin. He ran his hand over Eddie’s left calf in admiration, coarse hair tickling his fingers. Letting his fingers dip lower and brush lightly against the skin under Eddie’s knee turned out to be the right decision, and seeing how his thighs flexed sparked something in Richie. Something sweet and happy, but also something very hungry.

“How do you feel about biting and hickeys?” Richie inquired casually. Eddie huffed.

“You’ve already left several hickeys on my neck.”

“Yeah, that really doesn’t answer my question,” Richie’s finger drew circles of feather-light touches on the sensitive skin, and Eddie relented.

“I feel fucking great about them, okay, just don’t leave any where I can’t hide them. At least for now, while I still have to look presentable at work.”

Richie hummed before lifting the leg he was holding and grazing the spot his fingers had just been on with his teeth. It was just a delicate touch, but hearing how it made Eddie’s breath hitch made him a bit bolder. He bit down and let his teeth slip over the skin while releasing it. Eddie made a quiet sound, and Richie marveled at that. He couldn’t wait to hear more, way more.

“Well, someone’s sensitive,” he couldn’t help his comments. He ran his mouth without any filter, but Eddie didn’t seem to mind _too much_.

“Yeah, I’ve repressed the entirety of my sexuality for forty years, what the fuck did you think would happen?”

“Well, I thought we’d have sweet and soft vanilla sex and we would both cry, to be honest with you, Eds,” he decided to switch it up and suck on the skin instead.

“This is pretty mild so far,” Eddie’s voice wavered a bit. Richie pulled away with a pop.

“You’re still making very lovely sounds, though.” Before Eddie could reply, he laid his leg back on the bed and moved up to bite on his thigh. The only reply he got was an abrupt “hng” sound.

With a feeling of victory (and so much thirst for more sounds from Eddie), he dragged his nails down Eddie’s right thigh while sucking a major hickey into the left one. His legs were way too pretty to be legal, and Richie could see himself spending eternity between them.

“I just want your thighs around me all the time,” he commented again, unable to stop talking. “Like, at all times. I mean, it might be problematic to get food or stay hydrated, sure, but we can make it work,” Eddie laughed as there was another hickey sucked into his skin.

“I’m pretty sure our coworkers wouldn’t appreciate that too much.” Richie hummed while his lips were latched onto Eddie’s skin and felt him shiver. “Somehow I have a feeling I won’t be able to wear my running shorts after we’re done here.” That made Richie stop in astonishment, and Eddie made a frustrated sound to which he couldn’t really pay any mind after this revelation. He had _questions_.

“You go running in shorts?” his voice must have been urgent, because Eddie stopped the sound to reply.

“Yeah,” his tone was quizzical.

“Like… Short shorts?”

“I mean, yeah.”

“Like the kind you wore as a kid?”

“Pretty much. I think I even have red ones,” Eddie got playful quickly, he obviously caught on. Not that Richie was trying to hide it.

“Fuck,” he swore quietly, closing his eyes as his brain conjured up an image of Eddie in shorts that barely even reached his mid-thigh, covered in sweat from a run, with a T-shirt clinging to his chest. It was all a bit much.

“If you just get on with it, I promise I’ll wear them for you sometime,” that was all the motivation Richie needed to basically sink his teeth into the thigh in front of him. Eddie gasped in surprise, and Richie felt a twinge of pride at the sound.

As much as he wanted to just draw this out forever, he also thought it was a good idea to discuss some things before they got too carried away. He sat up, stroking Eddie’s thighs with his hands. Eddie looked up from where he was lying, his cheeks a bit flushed, but otherwise not much out of the ordinary. He would have even seemed composed if it weren’t for his hard dick against his stomach.

“Alright, important things. Have you ever fingered yourself before?”

“Yeah, with two fingers,” Richie was actually pretty glad that was the case. That left them with more things they could do, and he had less to worry about.

“Fucking awesome. Lube and condoms?”

“Nightstand, top drawer.” He followed the instructions, happy to find an unopened pack of condoms and a quarter-empty bottle of lube. He laid them out on the bed.

“My, my, someone’s certainly prepared. Were you planning on getting in my pants today?”

“I figured at some point I’d get you to fuck me into next week, and I didn’t trust you to have anything on you, so I got stuff.” Richie chuckled.

“You wound me, Eddie baby.” The nickname had Eddie biting his lip, which Richie took as a good sign. It didn’t stop the banter, though.

“Well, do you have anything on you?”

“Touché.” 

“Now will you stop being a dick and keep doing what you’re meant to be doing?”

“Thought you wanted my dick,” Richie grinned, but at Eddie’s glare, raised his arms in surrender. “Alright, alright, getting back to it.”

He lowered his head back between Eddie’s thighs, but hesitated for a moment. So many options, and he wanted to explore all of them, now, at once. There were other important things to talk about, then.

“Okay, so how clean is your ass?”

“I took a shower before the restaurant.”

“Have you taken a shit since?”

“No,” the response was short, but Richie certainly heard a certain “the fuck?” in Eddie’s voice. He didn’t hesitate to lift the legs in front of him to have full access to his ass. It was a wonderful view, truly. He could admire it for days. But he didn’t want to waste any more time, so instead of looking but not touching, he chose to touch and not look (at least not quite as much). He leaned in and licked around the rim right in front of him.

“Oh shit.” Finally, Eddie was making even more noise, Richie rejoiced. He had to keep on doing whatever made that happen, his brain said. His dumb mouth, however, had another idea.

“That’s exactly what we don’t want to happen,” he pulled away to say, and this time Eddie groaned and kicked him in the ribs.

“Shut the fuck up and get back to it, asshole, or I swear to—” his tirade was cut short by a breathy moan when Richie’s tongue was right back where it was a few seconds before. He left short teasing licks just around where Eddie most likely wanted him. Not that he wanted to assume.

Even with his attention span, Richie could probably keep that up for a long time if Eddie hadn’t let out a quiet “come on” that made his heart melt. He gave in and fucked his tongue into Eddie without any more prompting.

“Fuck, fuck, Richie,” damn, he was getting louder. It was so beautiful Richie had to reward that by digging his nails into Eddie’s thigh. He heard an honest-to-god whine which made heat spread through his stomach and down to his dick.

He went faster, plunging his tongue in deeper, making Eddie keen. There were soft sounds coming from above him, and he settled into a rhythm, eating ass like a dying man. He got so eager that he started moving his head just to get a bit more momentum.

So maybe he miscalculated a bit.

Just a few seconds into it, his glasses connected with Eddie’s balls, which pushed them askew. He pulled away and fixed them awkwardly, not wanting to let go of the gorgeous legs in his arms.

“Just take them off,” Eddie sounded a bit frustrated.

“And miss out on the best view in my life? Not a chance, mister,” he grinned. Instead of going back in, though, he put Eddie’s legs on his shoulders, picked up the lube from the bed and squeezed some on his fingers. He brought his middle finger to circle Eddie’s rim, not moving inside yet. “This okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he pushed in, meeting no tension. Before he could move, Eddie spoke again, “Having someone else’s fingers inside feels… weird.”

“Good weird?” Richie didn’t want to move without the go-ahead.

“I’ll reserve my judgment for when I know.” He moved slowly then, trying to get deep enough and feeling his way around. After a few back-and-forth movements, his pad brushed against a spot that made Eddie exhale harshly. “Good weird, definitely good weird, do that again.”

Well, Richie aimed to please. He didn’t move his finger much, just massaging the spot with varying pressure. As Eddie hummed with his eyes closed, he lowered his head and ran his tongue over the tip of his cock. Eddie nearly jumped in surprise.

“Fuck!”

“Feel good?” Richie’s grin would probably annoy Eddie if he looked at him then, but he was staring at the ceiling.

“Fuck yeah, do that again.”

“Say please.” Eddie closed his eyes again.

“Please,” oh, that was music to Richie’s ears, and he ran his lips up the side of Eddie’s cock, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly, just as he moved his finger a bit more forcefully. Now Eddie’s breath started to pick up.

He moved his head to suck and bite at Eddie’s hipbones, while his finger started an in-and-out movement.

“Add another finger, I’m ready.” Richie obliged. He pulled his finger back, and pushed his index one back in with it. He went slow and careful, partly because he was scared of hurting Eddie, and partly because he had a feeling that would frustrate him soon.

Turned out, he was right.

He kept it up for less than a minute, and Eddie was already getting impatient, rolling his hips. Well, that simply wouldn't do. The entire point was to draw it out, so Richie stilled Eddie’s hips with his left hand while continuing as if nothing happened. He happily listened to the sharp gasp that followed.

“Come on, faster, I can take it,” Eddie’s voice, previously tinged with impatience, was slowly growing softer, and sounded more like a request than a demand. Richie had a slight suspicion that it might have had something to do with his hand that was holding Eddie’s hips still by force, and smirked. Now they were getting somewhere.

“You know what, I don’t think you can,” Richie teased, adding a bit more pressure with his fingers to the lovely spot that made Eddie release a short moan. He kept that up for a while, even as he felt Eddie trying to move his hips. He gripped them harder (_that would surely leave bruises_) and heard a drawn-out whine that very nearly made him cream his pants. Well, boxers.

He looked up in amazement, taking in all of Eddie. Not only did he look a picture (_he took every page out of teen Richie Tozier’s all-imaginary spank bank and somehow surpassed all of them combined_), he sounded downright pornographic.

So, of course, Richie wanted to hear more, and he kept slowly fucking his fingers in and out at a steady pace. It took surprisingly little to rile Eddie up, and in a couple of minutes, he was letting out quiet sounds with nearly every movement of Richie’s fingers.

“Rich, Rich, _please_,” Eddie’s desperation was audible, but all it did was spur Richie on. He had the hottest sight he’d ever seen before him, and he was not about to give it up. So he did the only logical thing, which was to curl his fingers again, running his other hand soothingly up Eddie’s thigh at the same time.

“Look at you, baby,” he said with such awe in his voice that it made Eddie whimper. “So fucking sensitive, you’re killing me. I would never have thought you’d get so desperate just from my fingers.”

“That’s because you’re going way too slow,” he was breathless, seemingly unable to keep his eyes open. This was so much better than Richie could have ever imagined in his wildest fantasies that he could barely control himself. He leaned down to trace kisses that turned into soft bites along Eddie’s thigh, coming up to his hipbone, but ignoring his cock entirely, even as Eddie canted his hips upwards. He whined, and Richie couldn’t help his grin. “Come on, I need more.”

“Do you, now?” It wasn’t like Richie _wanted_ to torture Eddie, not really. He would have given him anything he asked for, and he was going to do just that. “Well, alright then.”

Richie pulled away from Eddie’s hips and ducked his head down again. He ran his tongue just where his fingers disappeared inside Eddie, and he got himself to ignore the taste of lube when he heard the punched-out moan from above him.

He lapped at the sensitive rim while moving his fingers at a frustrating pace. Beginning to scissor his fingers bit by bit, he was barely even surprised to find that Eddie was relaxed and ready to take in more. Soon enough, he worked his tongue in alongside his fingers, and the breathless sound from Eddie was definitely worth it.

Eddie was letting out beautiful noises, small low moans and grunts, and a whine every now and then when Richie managed to actually hit his prostate dead-on (which was no easy feat with having to coordinate his fingers with his tongue). If Richie could just keep doing this for the rest of his life, he’d be happy; he’d be fucking ecstatic. A question of how many times he could make Eddie come just on his tongue and fingers came up in his head, and boy, did he want an answer to that. But that could wait, as multiple orgasms were not on the menu tonight. Also, Richie didn’t know just how realistic that was. He felt old at the thought, but a whimper from Eddie at him massaging his fingers into the sweet spot while sucking on the skin at the rim brought him back to reality. No, he wouldn’t change anything, really. Even if they were both 40 and only just discovering their kinks. And feelings.

“Come on, I’m ready,” Eddie drew out. Richie grinned as he pulled away, still moving his fingers, but slower now.

“Ready for what, sweets?” he sucked another hickey into Eddie’s thigh (_God,_ his thighs), apparently, slowing down his thought process enough for him to struggle with the next thought. Eddie was determined, though, and only took a moment for him to make a low sound in his throat.

“For you to fuck me,” Richie laughed at that, only a little, but it still earned a glare from Eddie.

“If you’re so adamant about me fucking you, we’ll need some more time to open you up.”

“Can’t we just go from two fingers?” Eddie sounded frustrated, laying his head back.

“No can do, Eddie baby. If all you’ve ever had in your ass are two fingers, we’re not going to get places with that.” Eddie’s eyes shot open and he narrowed them at Richie.

“But I’ve read—” he trailed off, looking down at the bulge in Richie’s boxers. It seemed like he understood what Richie was talking about, or at least he had the right idea. “Rich, would you be a dear and take off your boxers for me?” the tone was gentle and teasing and just so very Eddie, Richie couldn’t help but grin and follow the request.

“You want to get a look at the goods?” he struggled a bit, taking his boxers off one-handed, but he refused to let his fingers leave Eddie.

“Something like that,” he heard murmured above him as he struggled out of his clothing. He sat back on his heels in front of Eddie and threw the boxers on the ground when he heard a small ‘fuck’ and looked up again. Eddie was staring, wide-eyed, and he wasn’t hiding it. “You know, I knew it was big when I jerked you off, but this—”

“We don’t have to do anything if this makes you—” judging by the glare he got, the expression was surprise rather than apprehension, and really, he should have known better. This one was on him.

“Tozier, if you don’t fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow, I swear I’m leaving you for Ben.”

“Yeah, you wish,” Richie laughed.

“What, you don’t think I could get Ben?” a smile was playing on Eddie’s lips.

“Ben might be a tall drink of water, but he only has eyes for dear Bevvie.”

“I can get her to share,” Richie decided that the best way to get back at Eddie for this teasing was to wordlessly suck another hickey into his thigh. Seeing as he stopped talking in favor of letting out a sharp breath, it worked.

“Good thing you won’t have to, since I fully intend to fuck you.”

“Hard.”

“Yes, I fully intend to fuck you hard,” Richie saw Eddie grin at him, and couldn’t help a responding grin.

“Well, good, because I don’t know if Ben has as nice a cock as you, and I want to be stuffed full,” Richie swore at that and thrust his fingers a little harder and faster, making Eddie throw his head back and make a surprised sound.

“Fuck, you sound so hot when you talk dirty, baby.”

“I’m not coherent enough tonight, let’s focus on that another time, yeah?” Eddie was closing his eyes again, just as Richie lowered himself and ran his tongue over the side of his dick. He arched a bit, as if trying to figure out how to move his hips. “Keep the pet names going, though.”

“Oh, so you like them now, darling?” he was close enough that his breath was hitting the head of Eddie’s cock, and going by how it made him shudder, he absolutely didn’t hate it. “Never thought I’d see the day, love,” the last one made Eddie smile.

“Yeah, don’t get any ideas for outside the bedroom,” the softness in his voice betrayed him. “And add another finger, I don’t have all night.”

“You do, though, baby,” Richie lowered his voice to a more commanding tone; it seemed to have a profound effect on Eddie, who gasped a little. So Richie decided to roll with it. “We have all night, sweetheart, and you’ll get another finger when I decide to give it to you,” wow, had he anticipated how worked up that voice would get Eddie, he would have been doing it all along. Eddie shuddered again. Alright, Richie could work with that.

Despite his words, he really just wanted to make Eddie feel good. So he took the bottle of lube with his free hand and pulled his fingers out to squeeze more out and spread it on three of his fingers. Eddie was watching him with half-lidded eyes and a small smile that morphed into a look of focus as Richie pushed back in with three fingers. Eddie wasn’t terribly tense, but Richie still stopped to give him time to adjust should he need it. A sound urging him to move followed soon, though, and he did as prompted.

He went slow. This was about driving Eddie out of his mind as much as he could, right? Indeed. He pumped his fingers in and out, going to suck on the head of Eddie’s dick at the same time, and that got a good reaction, a great one, really, since Eddie just choked on his breath and his hips stuttered forward and then backward, like he couldn’t decide what stimulation he wanted more of. So, as a caring partner, Richie helped him out and let him have both, sinking his mouth down his cock.

He might not have had his mouth free to shower Eddie with nicknames anymore, but this seemed to work just as well. He alternated between sucking softly on the head and bobbing up and down a little, to provide enough stimulation to keep things interesting, but way more focused on the fingers opening Eddie up. And if he was taking way more time than he needed to actually open Eddie up, and was at this point just enjoying making him moan? That was part of the deal.

With this slow build-up, it didn’t take long to get Eddie even more frustrated. Richie’s mouth drove him so much more desperate, and his hips kept twitching as if he couldn’t get enough. Richie could tell that he couldn’t come like this, and it was driving him crazy. He kept letting out soft moans.

Soon, he was begging, too.

“Please, I need more, faster,” Richie just hummed in response, making Eddie arch his back, but did nothing to speed up his movements. He groaned. “It’s not enough, please.”

Richie ignored him and just stroked the spot inside him that he now knew made Eddie whine openly.

“_Please_,” listening to Eddie beg was absolutely delicious. An idea popped into Richie’s head. He did say he was fine with orgasm denial, after all.

Richie got to work. Rather than opening Eddie up, he focused on assaulting his prostate as best he could and went to town on his dick, too. After a little while, Eddie was shifting his hips restlessly and making a string of incoherent sounds. Richie was pretty sure it would only take a few more touches for him to come.

They couldn’t have that yet, now could they?

When he felt it had gone on long enough, he pulled off Eddie with a pop and slowed his fingers down to a stop. The whine Eddie let out was pitiful, and almost made Richie dive right back in.

“No, no, no, _please,_ I was so fucking close,” Eddie was breathless and it sounded like he was close to tears. Richie’s heart skipped a beat.

“Color?” he attempted, in a caring voice, his lips tracing the marks that littered Eddie’s thighs now, some still just blooming. Eddie whined again.

“Green, you asshole,” his complaining tone was gone within a second, as Richie let him take a breather and calm down for a while, kissing all the way up his thighs.

When he figured Eddie had had enough time, he rocked his fingers gently, in and out, gauging his reaction. Eddie’s sounds picked up immediately, and he was letting out little grunts with minimal stimulation.

Richie forwent teasing him up to it this time, and slid all the way down his cock without warning. Eddie’s grunts became whimpers and quiet repetitions of “please” as he grew closer.

Once his thighs started shaking, Richie pulled away again, slowing his fingers down again.

“Oh god,” Richie noticed that Eddie had lifted his head from where it was thrown back, and he looked up, grinning. His grin was gone, though, once he took in the desperation in Eddie’s eyes; his lower lip was swollen from him biting on it, his face was flushed, and his pupils were blown wide, but it was the wanton desperate look in his eyes wet with tears that captured Richie’s attention so much he couldn’t look away. “Rich, please, need you,” he pleaded, looking him in the eyes.

Richie physically couldn’t refuse him after that.

“Anything, baby, anything,” he shot up to crawl up Eddie’s body and cover his face with soft kisses. “What do you want? Do you want to come?” Eddie whined in response.

“Fuck me,” he said in the sweetest voice Richie ever heard him use. He was very proud of himself for not blowing his load right then and there. He swore under his breath.

“Are you sure? I can—” another whine interrupted him.

“Shit, come on, please, I’ve been literally fucking begging for forever here, I’m so fucking sure,” Eddie was babbling, and Richie started peppering soft kisses on his neck to get him to calm down.

“Okay, okay, hey, I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you,” he ran a hand over Eddie’s thigh soothingly. “I’m going to have to take my fingers out, okay?” he got an unhappy groan in response. “I just need to get the condom, you’ll live.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who’s been edged for the last week,” despite his complaints, Eddie nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

Richie slowly pulled his fingers out, ignoring the somersault his heart made when he heard Eddie whine desperately. He had never put a condom on faster in his entire life. So when he finally, finally, got the condom on and slathered even more lube on it, he wasted no more time in aligning himself to Eddie.

“Ready?”

“Yes, just fuck me, please,” they were way past any demands, Eddie’s voice pleading, and Richie didn’t have the heart to refuse him then (or ever, really). So he let himself sink into Eddie’s tight heat, never closing his eyes, not wanting to miss out on a second of watching him. And he was certainly a sight to behold: biting his lip, his eyes screwed shut, his cheeks flushed, his hair tousled against the pillows, and a sheen of sweat covering his surprisingly toned abs and chest. He just couldn’t help himself.

“God, you’re so gorgeous.” Not without some difficulty, Eddie opened his eyes and smiled at him; Richie would never get tired of seeing him smile so sweetly.

“Kiss me,” he needed no more prompting. Mindful of the legs on his arms, he leaned over to suck on Eddie’s bottom lip as if his life depended on it. Eddie reciprocated in kind, and for a while, they were just engrossed in each other’s mouths. Then Eddie made a soft sound, and Richie pulled away, looking at him.

“I’m ready,” Eddie said. “Now fuck me into the mattress.”

Unconvinced, Richie rolled his hips experimentally. Eddie keened. That encouraged Richie enough to make a few slow and careful thrusts to test out their position (and maybe to tease Eddie a little more – he had grown addicted to his noises). He hitched up Eddie’s legs a bit higher on his shoulders and realigned his hips a little, rocking in again, trying to find a good angle. When Eddie made a sound, he figured he’d found it.

“Right there, okay,” Eddie closed his eyes again, and Richie complied. He picked the speed up, going from slow and smooth to fast and harsh. All this teasing got him pretty desperate, too, but his desire to come was nowhere near his need to make Eddie feel good, so he kept focused on that.

He kept his thrusts at the good angle as much as he could, adjusting when he could tell by Eddie’s sounds he was missing it. Eddie kept letting out soft _Uh uh uh_ sounds that drove Richie absolutely insane. He had a look of deep concentration on his face, too. It was cute. How he managed to be cute while being pounded into the bed, Richie didn’t know, but it just made him want to fuck into Eddie harder. So he did. Yeah, with the way the headboard was banging on the wall, they were definitely going to have a noise complaint on their hands. But that didn’t matter, as Richie heard a desperate sound that made him think he had transcended, and now was floating in nirvana. When he checked, though, he was still very much in the land of the living, balls deep in Eddie Kaspbrak.

“You like this, baby?” he tried to maintain the voice of authority that got Eddie going earlier. “You like it when I fuck you so hard that your neighbors can hear it? You like having to lie back and take what I decide to give you?” Eddie whined in response.

“Yes, yes, fuck, please, touch me, I’m close.”

“Well, I’m not,” Richie smirked. “I guess you’ll just have to wait.”

Eddie let out a gasp at that, and his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as Richie kept fucking him without interruptions. His grunts turned into a litany of Richie’s name, and then, with a drawn out “Rich,” he was coming.

Richie fucked him through his orgasm, and it certainly looked intense. Eddie’s thighs were shaking where he was holding them up and his back was arched as spurts of come shot out.

Eddie coming untouched was something he hadn’t seen in his wildest dreams. He stilled his hips as he waited for his breathing to return to normal. It took a while, but after a minute or so of Richie stroking his fingers up and down his hips, Eddie opened his eyes and smiled at him. Richie didn’t wait to run his mouth again.

“You just came untouched,” he marveled. Eddie huffed and rolled his eyes, but he was still wearing a blissed-out look.

“Yeah, well, it’s your fault.”

“Guilty as charged. That was really hot stuff, though, like really. I want to mark that down for the future,” he grinned and went to pull out, but Eddie shook his head.

“No, no, keep— I want you to keep fucking me.”

“Won’t it hurt?” Richie was apprehensive. He was all for sexual exploration, but he didn’t want to overwhelm Eddie on the very first night.

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much, I promise, just please,” Eddie shot him a smile that made Richie melt inside, and he nodded, not trusting himself to talk just then.

He pushed in again, slow and careful, watching Eddie for any sign of pain. There was none to be seen, so he made a few experimental thrusts. Eddie’s breath hitched, and he kept them slow, worried to do anything more.

“It’s so much, oh fuck,” Eddie was panting now.

“Do you want to stop?” Richie was still concerned, but an annoyed noise from Eddie dissipated any doubts he might have had.

“No, I fucking love how it almost hurts, and I want you to fuck me like you mean it.”

Richie wasn’t one to turn down a challenge. Or such an enticing invitation. He trusted Eddie to communicate, and so he let himself move faster. Truth be told, he was getting pretty desperate himself, and being able to let go was very welcome indeed. He picked up the pace, snapping his hips faster and deeper. God, did Eddie feel good like this.

Eddie was also whimpering at every thrust, which was, frankly, riling Richie up even more. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last, definitely not enough for Eddie’s refractory period to be over (he felt old at the thought again, but Eddie suddenly squirming and clenching down quickly erased that thought, or any other thought for that matter). He groaned, thrust once, twice, and soon he was riding out his own orgasm, burying a moan in Eddie’s neck.

He sort of collapsed onto Eddie after that, but he couldn’t really help himself. Eddie didn’t protest, and left a kiss in his hair as well as he could manage. Richie hummed in response, and after his brain collected itself a little, he pushed himself up, resting on his elbows just above Eddie’s face.

“Hi,” Richie beamed at him, and Eddie let out a sweet laugh.

“Hey there,” he sounded pleasantly tired, and Richie just had to kiss him.

There were matters to take care of. Right. He pulled out, and tied and threw away the condom to the sound of Eddie groaning softly. He then took care of the tie, freeing Eddie’s hands and peppering soft kisses on his wrists. When he lay back on the bed, Eddie settled into him, his head on Richie’s shoulder and hand on his chest, both of them breathing deeply and basking in the post-fuck haze. After a couple of minutes, he ran his hand through Eddie’s hair, a bit damp with sweat in places, but he didn’t mind. He heard a hum, and kept petting his hair, earning a press of lips into his skin.

“So, to sum up,” he began, hearing a ‘hm’ from the general direction of his shoulder, “bondage, pet names, overstimulation. Oh, and orgasm denial.”

“Don’t forget the dom voice and attitude,” Eddie sounded absolutely fucked out. Richie was delighted at this discovery and scratched his scalp, at which Eddie let out what sounded almost like a purr.

“Of course.” He paused and kept petting Eddie’s hair. “Do you want to take a shower?”

“No,” Eddie was definitely nearly asleep. “Let’s do that tomorrow.”

“Edward Kaspbrak refusing a shower after sex? Unheard of.”

“You’re a bad influence,” he felt him smile into his shoulder.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it. I’ll corrupt the fuck out of you yet,” Richie brought him in with an arm around his shoulders, and Eddie mumbled sleepily:

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Do y'all have requests? Have any favourite quotes? Leave a comment and make one (1) dumbass writer happy. Damn, talk about how your day was for all I care, I'll be happy with that, too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, you beautiful people!


End file.
